The New Girl
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: COMPLETED Ash, Misty, and Brock must, as always, confront Team Rocket. But this time, Jessie, James, and Meowth aren't the only ones to worry about.
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION  
  
Disclaimer: Peggi doesn't own Pokemon. It's that simple.  
  
Peggi-Well, this is my first Pokemon-related ficcy that's not a crossover. I hope it's good!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock are eating lunch on a bench next to a clear blue lake. There was a peaceful summer breeze that cooled their faces, and a beautiful cloudless sky.  
  
Ash-Wow Brock! These noodles are great!  
  
Brock-Thanks! I used my new recipe.  
  
Pikachu and Togepi were playing in a pool of water that had been left when the water went from high to low tide. Psyduck was chasing a Butterfree. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.  
  
Jessie-Prepare for trouble.  
  
James-And make it double.  
  
Jessie-To protect the world from devastation.  
  
James-To unite all peoples within our nation.  
  
Jessie-To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
  
James-To extend our reach to the stars above.  
  
Jessie-Jessie.  
  
James-James.  
  
Jessie-Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.  
  
James-Surrender now or prepare to fight.  
  
Meowth-Meeeeowth, that's right!  
  
Misty-Not them again!  
  
Ash-Pikachu! Thunder shock!  
  
Pikachu-Pika.Chuuuu!!!!!  
  
The thunder shock hits them, but they just stand there unaffected by the attack.  
  
Ash-What the...?  
  
Jessie-How do you like our new Team Rocket uniforms?  
  
James-They're rubber insulated!  
  
Jessie-Sorry to run, but we have a Pokemon to deliver to the boss.  
  
Jessie and James left the three teenagers.  
  
Brock-Hey! They didn't try to take Pikachu!  
  
The three of them just stood there confused. Misty was the first to speak.  
  
Misty-THEY TOOK TOGEPI!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Yes, yes. I know. Very short chapter.  
  
James-You call that a chapter?  
  
Pegasus-Hey! That should have been my line!  
  
James-But since this is a Pokemon fic, I should be the one to say your lines.  
  
Marik-And what about my lines?  
  
Meowth-I'll do them.  
  
Mai-And my lines?  
  
Peggi-You have no lines. And you never will.  
  
Goddess of Light-Hiya Peggi!  
  
Peggi-Hi Goddess of Light! Um.no offense guys, but can we get back on track? I mean, I have to be in bed some time! I have to get up early, you know.  
  
James-Hmmm..well, I guess you're right. So, what are we supposed to do now?  
  
Pegasus and Marik-Amateur.  
  
Pegasus-This is where we start asking the readers for reviews!  
  
Marik-Yeah! Okay, since I have the feeling you're going to be doing a lot of this, we'll show you how. Okay...  
  
Pegasus-Peggi has the second chapter all typed up, and as soon as she gets some reviews, she'll post it. Kay?  
  
Marik-So the more reviews she gets, the faster she posts.  
  
James-Is that all there is to it?  
  
Pegasus and Marik-Yup!  
  
James-Well, that's pretty easy.  
  
Peggi-Yeah. Sometimes I wonder why I even needed two co-hosts....*thinks really hard* x_______x *I forgot how much thinking hurts! *lightbulb floats above Peggi's head and makes that kewl bling sound* Now I remember! They're cute!  
  
James-Could I be a co-host too?  
  
Peggi-Well.....It's up to Pegasus and Marik. If they'll agree to show you the ropes, then sure. Why not? We could always use someone else in the group!  
  
James-^________________________^  
  
Tea-Don't forget to review!  
  
Goddess of Light-Yup! We can't wait to hear all your comments! 


	2. The Multilution Stone

THE MULTI-LUTION STONE  
  
Peggi-Well, I still don't own Pokémon, but perhaps I'll get copyrights for Pokémon and Yugioh for Christmas.  
  
Pegasus-That's highly unlikely. But I suppose we all have to have dreams and goals.  
  
Marik-And guess what.  
  
All-What now?  
  
James-I'm the third co-host!  
  
All-*cheer happily*  
  
Peggi-Well, here's chapter 2! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessie and James met Meowth at the balloon. Meowth was holding Togepi.  
  
Jessie-Now where's the evolution stone?  
  
James-It's right here.  
  
He handed her a golden shimmering stone. They were planning on sing a rare evolution stone called multi-lution. It was the stone their boss had given them when he found out that Togepi evolved into a rare Pokemon. They were just about to evolve Togepi when the three teenagers, led by Zubat, an up to them.  
  
Brock-Onix! I choose you!  
  
Onix emerged from his Pokeball. When he did, he used his rock tail to smack Team Rocket into the air, but not before Pikachu grabbed Togepi.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth-Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!  
  
Misty ran over to Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
Togepi! I'm so glad I got you back!  
  
Ash-Hey! What's this?  
  
Ash picked up a golden and shimmering stone.  
  
Brock-I think that's the multi-lution evolution stone.  
  
Misty and Ash-Huh?  
  
Brock-The multi-lution stone is an evolution stone used for any type or breed of Pokemon. It can be used as any type of evolution stone, and can raise the level of Pokemon to force them into evolution.  
  
Ash-Really? Wow, that's a really good evolution stone.  
  
Misty-Team Rocket must have dropped it.  
  
Brock-I wonder what they were doing with it. It's very rare. There's only three in the world.  
  
Ash-I wonder how they got a hold of one.  
  
Misty-Their boss probably gave it to them.  
  
Ash-I wonder how he got it.  
  
Brock-Well, he is a millionaire after all.  
  
Misty-Perhaps. So, what do we do with it?  
  
Brock-I say we keep it.  
  
Ash-Me too.  
  
Misty-okay. We may need it some time.  
  
The three walk on to try and find a nearby Pokémon center to rest up at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessie and James are in their boss' office waiting for him to get off the phone.  
  
Giovanni-Listen to me Butch. I don't care what you have to do. Just steal the Lapras from her.  
  
Butch-Yes boss.  
  
Jessie ran her fingers over the golden letters of Giovanni's name plate on his desk.  
  
James-Hey Jess, I didn't know the boss' last name was Patrillo.  
  
Meowth-I didn't know the boss even had a last name.  
  
Jessie just sighed at the pathetic-ness of her comrades. Just then, Giovanni hung up the phone.  
  
Giovanni-Where's Togetic?  
  
James-Um.well.actually.  
  
Giovanni threw a glass cup filled with pencils and pens at James, who barely ducked in time.  
  
Giovanni-It's never good when one of you starts with 'um well actually'. What happened?  
  
None of them spoke for a while until Jessie elbowed James in the ribcage.  
  
James-OW!!! Well, you see boss, it was al the twerps' fault! Them and their stupid Pokémon!  
  
Giovanni just shook his head.  
  
Giovanni-Just forget it. Give me the multi-lution stone. I'll have Cassidy and Butch nab the Togetic for me.  
  
None of them budged.  
  
Giovanni-Well?!  
  
Jessie once again elbowed James.  
  
James-What?! You had it last!  
  
Jessie-No I didn't!  
  
Giovanni-Will someone just give me the friggin stone?!  
  
They all searched frantically for it.  
  
Meowth-You don't think we dropped it when we blasted off, do you?  
  
Both Jessie and James gulped. Giovanni's eyes widened.  
  
Giovanni-I WANT THAT STONE! IT COST ME A FORTUNE! YOU BLUNDERING IDIOTS BETTER GET IT BACK FOR ME!!!!!!  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth-Y.yes boss.  
  
Giovanni-I'm assigning someone else to your team. Maybe if you have help you won't mess up...as much.  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth wandered around their boss' mansion waiting for him to tell them where to meet their new partner. Jessie searched through her handbag for some more lipstick. As they walked through the hallways, Jessie bumped into Giovanni.  
  
Giovanni-Okay. You will meet your new team member at the Pokémon Center in two hours. The location is marked in blue on this map.  
  
He handed them a map and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~the twerps.erm.I mean Ash, Misty, and Brock~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ash-Hey. There's a city up ahead!  
  
They wandered around town until they came to a Pokémon center. When they walked in there wasn't a Nurse Joy at the counter. Instead there was a beautiful young girl with long black hair and big sea green eyes. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a pink sash.  
  
(A/N:I disclaim the dress..actually Kazuki Takahashi owns copyrights to that dress..it's the one Cecelia wears.wore..whatever)  
  
Brock instantly went into one of his "Oh my God, it's a girl" phases. Of course, Misty dragged him away by the ear.  
  
Ash-So, where's Nurse Joy?  
  
Girl-She's sick. I'm filling in for her.  
  
Ash-Oh. Okay. Well, I'm Ash, and this is Misty and Brock.  
  
Girl-Nice to meet you all. My name is Sophi. Can I help you?  
  
Misty-We were wondering if you could heal our Pokémon for us plus we need a place to rest up.  
  
Sophi-Okay. Give me your Pokéballs and I'll get right to it.  
  
They handed her their Pokéballs and Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
Sophi-Oh! How cute! I just love them! They're sooooooooo adorable!!!!!  
  
Pikachu and Togepi smiled widely at the attention they were getting.  
  
Sophi-If you want to rest up there's a room in the back. If you want me to I could make you something to eat and you can stay here for the night. Tonight is a big day here. Did you come for the competitions?  
  
Ash-Competitions?  
  
Sophi-Yes. Every six months there are Pokémon battles in town and there are great prizes. You can win new rare Pokémon, money, medicines and antidotes, and other great stuff. One time they even gave away tickets to the Khanto league finals.  
  
(A/N: ?¿Did I spell Khanto right¿? I don't know cuz it's not in the dictionary or on spell check..i've looked ^_____^)  
  
Ash-Wow! I think I'm going to enter! Where do I sign up?  
  
Sophi-Well, you can sign up here, if you want. I'll sign you up now if you want.  
  
Ash-Okay! I'm in!  
  
Misty-Well, with all those great prizes, I'll sign up too!  
  
Brock-I'll make you a deal. If I win will you go on a date with me.  
  
Sophi-No. But you'll still get another great prize. So, what are your full names?  
  
Ash-Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.  
  
Misty-Misty Waterflower from Cerulian City.  
  
Brock-Brock Slate, but I'm not entering.  
  
Sophi-Okay Ash and Misty. You're entered.  
  
Ash-Thanks. We're going to rest up. See you in a while Pikachu!  
  
Misty-Bye Togepi!  
  
Pikachu-Pika!  
  
Togepi-Togi!  
  
A few minutes later two people walk in with their Pokémon.  
  
Sophi-Can I help you?  
  
Lady-No. We're waiting for someone.  
  
Just then, Ash walked back into the room and the two new people quickly picked up two magazines from the table in the waiting room and hid their faces.  
  
Ash-Hey Sophi. Do you have any hot tea?  
  
Sophi-Sure. I'll be right back with it.  
  
Sophi walked into the back and Ash returned to the room where they were resting in. A tall man walked through the door. He looked like a gangster and he looked at his watch.  
  
Man-Where are they?  
  
The two who had arrived just before him approached him.  
  
Lady-My name is Jessie, and this is James. What's your name?  
  
Man-My name is Duke. What do you two want.  
  
Jessie-You were waiting for us, right?  
  
Duke-No. I was waiting for my little sister and brother.  
  
Meowth-Oh. Okay then.  
  
Duke-Woah! Cool! A talking Meowth!  
  
Jessie just rolled her eyes, and the three of them walked to the back of the room. A few minutes later Duke left with his brother and sister and another guy walked in. He looked around and didn't notice Jessie and James and Meowth because they were hiding around the corner next to a plant in case the 'twerps' walked into the room. They watched him as he emptied the cash register drawer and walked away with a whole handful of money.  
  
James ran up to him.  
  
James-Hey! Why are you leaving?  
  
The guy tried to run away but Jessie ran in front of him.  
  
Jessie-Why aren't you waiting for us?  
  
Guy-Why should I?  
  
Meowth-You mean Giovanni didn't send you?  
  
Guy-Who? I don't know who your boss is, but mine is Rodger. I don't even know who this Giovanni is.  
  
He ran away from them and they returned to their plant near the corner.  
  
James-Waiting for something you don't know is really tricky.  
  
Jessie-Yeah. I wonder when he's getting here.  
  
Suddenly, Sophi approached them.  
  
Sophi-Who are you waiting for? If you want, you can wait in the back with those three nice children, and when your friends get here I'll let them know.  
  
James-Um.well we don't really know who we're waiting for. Our boss just said....  
  
Jessie smacked him before he could finish.  
  
Jessie-What he means to say is we have a job at a Pokémart and our boss wants us to show a new employee the ropes. But we don't know the name of the new employee.  
  
Sophi-Oh. Okay.  
  
Sophi returned to her job behind the counter.  
  
Jessie-What we need to do is..HEY! ARE YOU TWO LISTENING TO ME?!  
  
James and Meowth weren't paying attention to Jessie. They were too busy staring at Sophi to hear a word she was saying.  
  
Jessie-HELLO!  
  
James-Oh, what is it, Jess?  
  
Jessie-Pay attention to me. Now, as I was saying. I don't think we should talk to everyone who walks in. Let them come to us.  
  
James-Sure Jess. Whatever you say.  
  
James still hadn't taken his eyes off Sophi, and Meowth was drooling. Jessie just rolled her eyes at the two. Sophi walked into the back again and came back with three cups of tea and took them into the back to give to Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
A little while later Misty came out and asked Sophi where the bathroom was.  
  
Sophi-In the back. Third door on the right.  
  
Misty walked into the back. Only a few seconds after she walked into the back she screamed.  
  
Misty-NURSE JOY?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James-What's with the cliffhanger?  
  
Pegasus-She tries her best to end everything in cliffhangers.  
  
James-Doesn't that get annoying, though?  
  
Marik-There hasn't been a word invented to describe how annoying it gets.  
  
Peggi-^__________________________________________^  
  
All-*sweatdrop*  
  
Téa-Well, that was a long chapter.  
  
Goddess of Light-Yeah.  
  
Peggi-I know. It's spring break, so I have a lot of free time! Yay! Well, don't forget to review! 


	3. But She's a Girl!

BUT SHE'S A GIRL!!!  
  
James-Peggi doesn't own Pokémon.  
  
Pegasus-She never did, and she never will.  
  
Peggi-YES I WILL!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik-O..kay...  
  
Pegasus-You'll have to excuse her. She has had a ton of sugar today in honor of Spring Break and all, so she's really hyper right now.  
  
Peggi-*while hopping around the room*SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!!!! MUST HAVE MORE!!!!! Anywayz, as sakuya pointed out, I am most likely the first authoress to disclaim a dress, and I'll most likely be the last!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sophi-Misty? Are you okay?  
  
Sophi ran as quickly as she could into the back room.  
  
James-What do you think is going on?  
  
Jessie-I don't know.  
  
Sophi was gone for about five minutes. When she came back, Misty wasn't with her.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth approached her. They had suddenly thought about something. What if the person they were waiting for had already come in and left a name.  
  
Jessie-Um.Sophi. That person we were waiting for.well, did anyone come in saying that they were waiting for Jessie, James, and Meowth?  
  
Sophi-No. Not exactly. But the boss did say something about 'those three blundering fools' who I'm supposed to help steal that Togepi, which I have in the back in a cage.  
  
Jessie-You mean to say that the boss sent you to help us?  
  
Sophi-Yup. Exactly.  
  
Meowth-So, what happened to the twerp and Nurse Joy?  
  
Sophi-I have them tied up in the back. We don't have much time to get out of here before Ash and Brock come out looking for her. I have the getaway truck outside. Do either of you have a license?  
  
James-Who needs a license to drive?  
  
Sophi-Good point.  
  
Sophi led the three outside to a large truck filled with cages in the back. In each of the cages were Ash, Misty, and Brocks' Pokémon plus a lot more. Jessie, James, and Meowth stared in awe.  
  
Jessie-Wow.  
  
James-You stole all of these Pokémon from the twerps?  
  
Sophi-I didn't steal all of them. Most of them are mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group drove far away to a large abandoned building. They parked the truck inside the garage and then went inside a very large waiting room.  
  
Jessie-So, you're the new member of our team?  
  
Sophi-I guess so. That's what the boss said.  
  
James and Meowth examined the beautiful girl, skeptical about her being true villain material.  
  
James-Huddle.  
  
The three got into a huddle, excluding the girl who busied herself tidying her dress.  
  
James-Should we be taking her seriously?  
  
Meowth-What'd ya mean?  
  
James-Well, I don't really think we should have a girl on the team. I mean, we'd always have to worry about her and.well.she's too..feminine. I say we shouldn't have a girl traveling around with us.  
  
Jessie-AND WHAT EXACTLY AM I, YOU DIMWIT? A WORTHLESS NOBODY?!  
  
Jessie smacked James really hard upside the head for his anti-girl remarks.  
  
Meowth-Even though I don't have anything against having another girl on the team, I think he may be right about the feminine thing. Just look at her.  
  
The three of them stare at the girl who is now brushing her hair with a comb she had in a handbag.  
  
Jessie-Well, we'll just let her tag along for a while. If she gets to be a real problem we'll let the boss know about it.  
  
James just sighed.  
  
James-Well, welcome to the team.  
  
Sophi-Thanks! This will be sooooooo much fun!  
  
Meowth-Fun! Our job isn't fun! It's hard work!  
  
Sophi-Well, it isn't so hard for me!  
  
James-Huh?  
  
Sophi-Here ya go.  
  
She handed James three bottle caps, a ten dollar bill, and a Pokéball.  
  
James-What the.? These are mine! How did you get them?  
  
Sophi-And here Jessie.  
  
She handed her a fake diamond bracelet, an heirloom watch her mother had given her when she was five, and a Pokéball.  
  
Jessie-How did you get our stuff?  
  
Sophi-I did it when we were walking in. If you remember, I was standing between the two of you. It was really easy.  
  
James-But.but..but.  
  
Jessie-How did you.but.  
  
Sophi just giggled as Jessie, James, and Meowth's eyes widened. They weren't with just any thief, and she definitely wasn't an ordinary girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~With Ash's group  
  
Ash-I wonder what's taking Misty so long.  
  
Brock-Think we should make sure everything's okay?  
  
Ash-I guess so.  
  
Ash and Brock walked from the back of the Pokémon Center to the front where the desk was. Neither Misty nor Sophi were there.  
  
Ash-Misty?!  
  
Brock-Sophi?! Where are you, my love?!  
  
They wandered into the back and opened a door to find both Misty and Nurse Joy tied up with thick ropes that were attached to a support beam. They were both gagged, and their hands where bound with electrical tape.  
  
Ash-Misty! Nurse Joy!  
  
Ash went to Misty's aid, and Brock, of course, to Nurse Joy's rescue. Finally, both girls were untied. Nurse Joy was fine, but Misty was unconscious.  
  
Ash-What's going on?  
  
Nurse Joy-I was at the front desk when a young girl came up to the desk asking me if I could heal her Pokémon. She said she was battling with a friend and her Pokémon were hurt badly.  
  
Ash-What did this girl look like? Did she have red hair that was really long?  
  
Brock-And was she with a guy who had shoulder length hair and a talking Meowth?  
  
Nurse Joy-No. She had long black hair and pretty green eyes. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a pink sash.  
  
(A/N:Nurse Joy- No. She had long black hair and pretty green eyes. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a pink sash, the one that Peggi disclaimed in the last chapter. Peggi-Sorry sakuya, I couldn't resist! Lol!)  
  
Ash and Brock-SOPHI!!!!  
  
Nurse Joy-Who? How do you know her?  
  
Ash-She was at the front desk when we came in. She said you were sick and she was filling in for you.  
  
Suddenly, Misty began to wake up.  
  
Misty-What..where am I?  
  
Nurse Joy-It's okay. That Sophi girl just knocked you out. Then she dragged you over here and tied you up.  
  
Misty-All I remember is seeing you tied up and I was going to help you but...  
  
Nurse Joy-It's okay.  
  
Ash-NO IT'S NOT! SHE HAS OUR POKEMON!  
  
Misty-Now we'll never be able to compete in the annual battles! Plus I'll never see my Togepi again!  
  
Misty began to cry at the thought of loosing her Togepi.  
  
Nurse Joy-What annual battles?  
  
Ash-the ones that they hold here every six months.  
  
Nurse Joy-I don't know what you're talking about. There aren't any annual battles in this city.  
  
Ash-Y.you mean..  
  
Brock-Looks like we're not dealing with just any Pokémon thief.  
  
Ash-We have to get the Pokémon back.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock left the room to find any trace of the Pokémon thief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-So, how was that chapter?  
  
Audience-*applauds*  
  
Peggi-^_______________________________________________^  
  
James-Hope you liked that chapter a lot, cuz Peggi kept us all up 'till 3 AM so she could finish typing it up.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, Meowth, Sophi, and Nurse Joy-*sleeping on the floor*  
  
Peggi-Yup! Please review and tell me what 'cha think! Bye! 


	4. Pokémon Delivery!

POKEMON DELIVERY!  
  
Peggi-This fic is kinda coming together! Yay! And this chapter is to help sakuya (note that my spell check didn't capitalize her name) with her nightmares of the evil disclaimed dress! Lol..well, anyway hope this Chappie is good! With my evil writer's-block, it took me a very long time t write. BTW, this chapter was strictly on Team Rocket, but the fifth chapter will be based on Ash and Brock. Well, enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James-How did you do that?!  
  
Sophi-Do what? Oh, pick-pocket you two? It's really easy. I've been doing it all my life.  
  
Jessie-How old are you?  
  
Sophi-Never ask a lady her age, but since we're on the same team now, I'm turning sixteen next month.  
  
Meowth-You mean you're that young?!  
  
Sophi-What's wrong with that? The boss told me that you guys weren't much older than me, and yet you make me sound like the youngest villain alive.  
  
James-It's just that you..  
  
His voice trailed off.  
  
Sophi-That I what?  
  
James-Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything.  
  
Jessie-You know, you really don't look like someone who could cause harm and panic to Pokémon trainers, that's all.  
  
Sophi-Did you ever consider that the reason I'm such a good thief is that nobody suspects me?  
  
Meowth-I guess not.  
  
They could tell that they had in some way offended Sophi because her voice was strengthening from the angelic soft tone to a deeper more vengeful tone. They didn't want her mad at them, but they did have a good point. She didn't really seem like the kind of person they'd want on their team for fear that she would only fumble things up for them, though they did that on their own.  
  
Sophi-So, are we going to deliver these Pokémon to the boss, or what?  
  
James-Sure thing.  
  
Jessie-Which Pokémon are yours?  
  
Sophi-The ditto, the Ninetales, the Eevee, the Growlithe, the Vileplume, and the Persian is my father's, but I only take her with me for protection.  
  
James-Those are some pretty good Pokémon. How'd you get them? Did you steal them from other trainers?  
  
Sophi-No. My daddy gave them to me. But that's enough talk. Let's just take them to the boss' place so we can get it over with.  
  
They got into the truck. Jessie drove this time. Sophi sat in the back seat with James, Meowth sat on her lap. Meowth curled up, comfortable and content.  
  
Meowth, thinking-Wow, she's really comfy! I love this dress. And wait. Is she petting me? She's so gentle. I can't believe she's the best the boss could send us. She seems so...  
  
Meowth stopped thinking. He was asleep on her lap. She gently stroked his face and he drifted off into a lazy dream. James caught a glance of her soft gentle hands stroking Meowth. He stared at her face. She was smiling so kindly at the sleeping Pokémon. James wondered to himself how a beautiful angelic female such as herself ended up as a member of Team Rocket. Even the boss should be able to see that she didn't belong in a group of evil doers. He stared at her for a long time until she turned to face him. He almost didn't catch himself, but he turned away from her and stared out the window. She giggled as she saw his face change to about two shades of red. She returned to petting Meowth who had woken up just long enough to yawn and then returned immediately to his slumber. Suddenly, the truck pulled to a quick stop.  
  
Jessie-We're here!  
  
Sophi-Okay. The boss should be waiting for us around the back. Just drive around.  
  
They followed the paved driveway to the back of the very large building. When they made it around, Giovanni was, as Sophi said, waiting outside.  
  
Giovanni-Good job, Sophi. And as for you, Jessie, James, and Meowth, Sophi is going to help you get back the Multi-lution stone, and then she'll be leaving your team.  
  
The three just nodded. Pikachu tried thunder shocking Giovanni. The other Pokémon who didn't belong to Sophi were just as angry as Pikachu. Giovanni's body guards unloaded the Pokémon from the truck, and once they were all off, Jessie, James, Sophi, and Meowth got inside the truck and drove off to try and get back the Multi-lution stone from 'the twerps'. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Pretty good? I hope so! I await your wonderful reviews! 


	5. The Pallet Town Plan

THE PALLET TOWN PLAN  
  
Peggi-A new chapter already? Wow, this fic is going by really fast. Well, I still don't own Pokémon, and this is for the couple of chapters where I didn't disclaim Pokémon. I-D-O-N-'-T-O-W-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N!!!!!!!!!! IN FACT, I-D-O-N-'-T-O-W-N-A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G!!!!!!!!! Except of course for this wonderful plot!!!!!! But, hey, I guess that's all an authoress really needs. Plus I own something even better...all of my beautiful reviews! Thanks Sailor Heart and sakuya!!!! You're the greatest!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty ran as quickly as they could. They were planning on taking the Multi-lution stone to Professor Oak in Pallet town and then heading towards Giovanni's Gym. They figured that if they could make it to the Gym, he would be there. Ash had talked with Prof. Oak on the phone earlier and told him about Sophi and how she had Pokénapped Pikachu, Togepi, and the rest of the Pokémon they had with them. Prof. Oak had been pretty confident when he said that they could get them back. The other reason Ash was supposed to go back to Pallet town was that neither Ash, Brock, or Misty had any of their Pokémon. Even Brock had given his Pokéballs with Sophi to heal them. Professor Oak was going to have Gary meet them at Ash's house and he was to go with Ash and the group so that they could borrow Gary's Pokémon for the time being, plus Ash had left several of his Pokémon hat exceeded his six Pokémon limit. So it would work best if they didn't try to go up against Team Rocket without any help.  
  
Ash-Okay guys, we're almost there.  
  
They had taken a ride on two Charizards that were owned by a local trainer who had a flight service to anywhere for a small price.  
  
Only half an hour later they arrived at Ash's house. His mother was standing outside the door.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum-Hi everyone! How are you all?  
  
Misty-Fine, other than all our Pokémon being stolen from us, we're just peachy.  
  
Professor Oak and Gary walked outside the house.  
  
Professor Oak-Okay, we have the Pokémon inside the house. We have to act fast, because there's no telling what may happen if Pikachu and the others are left with Team Rocket for two long. My best guess is that they've taken the Pokémon back to their boss, Giovanni.  
  
Ash-I JUST WANT MY POKEMON!  
  
Ash got down on his knees and covered his face to hide his tears. He broke down crying and didn't stop until he felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Misty who was also crying.  
  
Misty-I know you want your Pokémon back, Ash. Brock and I want ours back too, but crying isn't going to help.  
  
Ash-I know. It's just that me and Pikachu.  
  
Ash started crying all over again.  
  
Gary-Just let him cry. He's obviously not mature enough to handle this situation.  
  
Professor Oak-Just let it be, Gary. This is devastating for Ash. He and his Pikachu are very close. They haven't been apart since they met.  
  
Gary-Hmph. Whatever. Can we just go to this boss guys house and get this over with?  
  
Brock-It isn't that simple. We need a plan. When dealing with someone like Giovanni you have to use tactical maneuvers and such.  
  
Gary-Whatever. If you say so.  
  
Professor Oak-Okay. I think I have a plan. But I'm not sure if this will work out, but it's worth a try.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Short, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to put...and sakuya...I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY!!! I REALLY TRIED TO MAKE IT A NON- CLIFFY CHAPTER!!!!! But to make up for it, I'll post really really soon! Don't 4get 2 review! 


	6. Plan A: Don't TRY to Find the Twerps

PLAN A: DON'T TRY TO FIND THE TWERPS  
  
Disclaimer:Pokémon doesn't belong to Peggi. It belongs to.uh.some guy.....Peggi doesn't own anything..she doesn't need to own anything..Does anybody agree with me?  
  
Peggi-GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stupid disclaimer! *pulls out evil dress that sakuya has nightmares of and the dress goes after the disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-EEEP! *runs away*  
  
Peggi-^_^ YAY!!!! NO MORE DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
though they had no idea where Ash and his group was, Jessie, James, and Meowth were pretty confident that they could find them by merely not looking. James had taken over driving. Sophi and Jessie were in the back seat. Jessie and Meowth were both asleep, but Sophi was sitting up with a notebook open. Suddenly, Jessie woke up. It was just after dark.  
  
Jessie-I'll take over driving now, James.  
  
James pulled the truck to the side of the road. Jessie did most of the driving, but when she was tired James was always willing to take over. Jessie and James switched positions in the truck. James sat next to Sophi, Meowth still on her lap. She was still penciling something in the notebook. James couldn't help but glance over at her from time to time. Sophi noticed that he was looking over at her.  
  
Sophi-It's just a bunch of drawings and notes aobut things.nothing in particular.  
  
James just blushed. He hadn't meant for her to see him staring at her. But there was just something about her.something that was so familiar.  
  
Jessie-There's a Pokémon breeding center up ahead. There's bound to be lots of great Pokémon up ahead. And it's right next to the boss' gym, so we'll have a place to hide out once we've captured the Pokémon.  
  
Sophi-Sounds good to me. Let's do it.  
  
James-Yeah. Good idea.  
  
Jessie pulled into a patch of trees near the center. She didn't really want to park too close because they'd be caught and it wouldn't be easy to sneak in, but she didn't want to park too far away because then they would have to lug the cages of Pokémon for a very long distance. They came to a stop and all four of them got out.  
  
Jessie-Okay, let's break in around back.  
  
They followed her around the side of the building. Sophi placed the notebook and pencil in the pocket of the jacket she had put on when they got out of the truck. Even wearing the jacket, James thought she looked like an angel. The jacket was more of a sweater, the same color of her eyes. They broke into the side of the building through the window. Once inside they found all sorts of Pokémon. Suddenly, they could hear the night-watch guard walking down the hall. They made a quick escape out the window and ran to the Pokémon gym across from the breeding center.  
  
Sophi-We'll just hide out here until we're pretty sure the guard is gone.  
  
They walked into the enterance doors to see a few people they least expected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Well, I already know what your thinking sakuya. And yes, I'm back to the evil cliffhangers.but, there is one good thing about it. I'm updating sometime within the next two days!!!  
  
Sophi-Don't forget to review! 


	7. Teams of War

TEAMS OF WAR  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own Pokémon and..  
  
Peggi-I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU IN THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  
  
Disclaimer-Yipes!!!! *runs away from Peggi*  
  
Pegasus-*trips Disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-*is tripped by Pegasus* Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Peggi-Well, now that that's taken care of, Chappie seven, up! Yay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Jessie, James, Sophi, and Meowth staring down Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Professor Oak, and Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
Ash-WHERE'S MY PIKACHU?!  
  
Ash was nearly in tears when he yelled his question, but he wouldn't give Team Rocket the pleasure of seeing him cry.  
  
Sophi-You're too late. The boss already has them. But we'll make you a deal.  
  
Jessie-We will?  
  
Sophi-I'm on a mission. It's not your pathetic Pikachu that our boss wants. It's the Multi-lution stone. Your Pokémon are safe. For now. But if you want it to stay that way, you must act fast. If you want your Pokémon back, you will give me the Multi-lution stone.  
  
Ash-THE POKEMON FIRST! YOU GIVE ME AND MY FRIENDS OUR POKEMON, OR THE STONE STAYS WITH US!  
  
Sophi-I'm.  
  
Sophi looked down as though she didn't want to finish her sentence.  
  
Sophi-I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. You follow my rules, or the deal is off, and you never see your pathetic Pokémon again.  
  
Misty-Ash, just give them the stone so we can get our Pokémon back.  
  
Ash-I'M NOT TRUSTING ANY TEAM ROCKET MEMBERS  
  
Sophi-Please. Don't make me do this.  
  
Sophi said it so quietly that nobody heard her.  
  
Sophi-Jessie, James. Call out your Pokémon.  
  
Jessie-Gooooooooo ARBOK!!!  
  
James-Weezing! I choose you!  
  
Sophi-Now tell them to obey me!  
  
Jessie-Arbok!  
  
James-Weezing!  
  
Jessie and James-Obey Sophi's orders!  
  
Sophi-Weezing! Smog attack! Arbok! Wrap around Ash!  
  
Before they knew it, Weezing had used smog attack, and Arbok had wrapped around Ash. Through the smog Ash could see Sophi slowly walking up to him. Sophi casually reached into his jacket pocket. When she didn't find the stone she reached into the other. When she pulled her hand out, she had the Multi-lution stone in her hand. Jessie and James called back their Pokémon, and just as the three humans accompanied by the talking Meowth were about to get away, Gary called out his Pidgeot.  
  
Gary-PIDGEOT! BLOW THE SMOG AWAY!  
  
Pidgeot flapped it's wings quickly and the smog attack drifted away. Gary tossed Ash a Pokéball. Ash called on the Pokémon inside. Out popped an Alakazam. The Alakazam seemed to know exactly what to do without Ash telling it. It used psybeam and the blast was aimed right at Jessie, James, Meowth, and Sophi.  
  
Sophi-I choose you!  
  
Sophi throws a Pokéball and out pops a Dragonite.  
  
Meowth and all humans minus Sophi-Dragonite?  
  
Sophi-Dragonite! Block the psybeam with hyper beam!  
  
The two beams of light bounced off each other. Then Sophi pulled out a second Pokéball and called out a second Pokémon.  
  
Sophi-Ditto! Imitate that Alakazam and use Teleportation!  
  
Suddenly before Ash and the groups eyes, Team Rocket disappeared.  
  
Ash-NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Ash broke down crying. He thought he'd never see his Pikachu again.  
  
Professor Oak-Don't worry, Ash. I figured that with Sophi on their team they would be able to get the stone for you, so before you three arrived I had Gary do a little research and create a microchip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James, Sophi, Meowth, and Jessie appeared in a Pokémart. People were running around in chaos. Suddenly, two people appeared. The both had on black outfits and were running away with many Pokéballs. They were stealing Pokémon.  
  
Jessie-CASSIDY!!!  
  
James-AND BUTCH!!!  
  
Of course James purposely pronounced Butch's name wrong to aggravate him, and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Butch-IT'S BUTCH! CAN'T YOU EVER GET IT RIGHT?!  
  
Cassidy pulled Butch out the door and they jumped into a van.  
  
Jessie-Can you give us a ride?  
  
Cassidy-No. Why should we?  
  
Sophi-Why shouldn't you?  
  
Butch-Sophi?  
  
Sophi-Hi guys.  
  
Cassidy-Fine. Hop on in.  
  
They jumped inside the back seat. Sophi sat in the middle with Jessie to her left, James to her right, and Meowth, who was becoming quite spoiled, was lying on her lap.  
  
Cassidy-Jessie, James, Meowth, how did you end up with her?  
  
Jessie-The boss just assigned her to our team. Why does it matter?  
  
Butch-Nothing. I just thought that she was her own team.  
  
Sophi-Usually I don't work with others.  
  
Cassidy-You guys must 'a messed up really bad to have the boss assign her to your team.  
  
Sophi looked at Jessie and James who didn't' really want to reply to that comment. Sophi knew that Jessie, James, and Meowth weren't really efficient, and they cost Giovanni a lot of money to support them, but she couldn't let them take an insult like that from Cassidy and Butch. If it weren't for Laura's delicate work with them years before, they would be in worse shape than Jessie and James. Sophi teared up at the thought of Laura. She really missed her. Her attention returned to the conversation.  
  
Sophi-Actually, the boss kind of hired them to train me for a more advanced level. I'm moving on to being a Pokémon Gym leader.  
  
Cassidy raised her eyebrow at Sophi's choice of words with "The boss".  
  
Butch-To train you? Do they even realize who you are?  
  
James-What's that mean?  
  
Sophi-Nothing. Really.  
  
Cassidy and Butch got the message, so they said no more. Finally, they arrived at the boss' building. They were going to deliver the Pokémon and the Multi-lution stone to Giovanni. Giovanni and his guards were outside waiting for them.  
  
Giovanni-Okay, Cassidy, Butch, great job. Jessie, James, where's the Multi- lution stone?  
  
Jessie handed him the stone. As soon as they placed it in his hand he frowned and glared angrily at James.  
  
James-What'd I do this time, sir?  
  
Giovanni-Because you are the male of the team, that places you in charge of the ladies, correct.  
  
James-Um.I guess so. Why?  
  
Giovanni-So when something goes wrong, I have the right to get angry with you, correct?  
  
James-Well, I don't really think that's fair. Jessie tells me what to do, so that makes her the leader.  
  
Giovanni-So you're arguing with me?  
  
James-No sir. I should be punished for everything our team does.  
  
Giovanni-Good. Now I know who to blame for GIVING ME THE WRONG STONE!!!  
  
Giovanni threw the stone at him.  
  
James-But I don't understand. What did we...I mean, what did I do wrong?  
  
Giovanni-This is NOT the Multi-lution stone. This is merely a computer chip surrounded by smoothed out concrete with lightweight powder to make it lighter.  
  
Sophi-Do not blame them. It was my fault.  
  
Giovanni-James, Jessie. When this is over, I am facing a very difficult decision. You either get me back that stone, or else.  
  
Sophi-But you can't!  
  
Giovanni-Are you questioning me, girl?  
  
Sophi-No sir.  
  
Jessie curiously looked at her. Her lady-like ness was showing more than ever.  
  
Giovanni-Now, Sophi, I expect that Ash, Brock, Misty, and the others are still in the place where you left them. Or near by, at least. Use Alakazam and teleport back.  
  
Sophi-Yes sir.  
  
With that, Sophi called out her Alakazam and they teleported back to the gym. They were inside, and just as Giovanni had predicted, Ash and his group were outside the gym, talking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Long chapter, huh? I hope to post really soon. Till next time, bye! And I await your reviews! 


	8. You Can't Choose Your Family

YOU CAN'T CHOOSE YOUR FAMILY  
  
Peggi-Yay! The evil disclaimer isn't here! And sakuya was right. For something to scare off the evil disclaimer, it's gotta be really scary....evil dress!!!!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *holds up evil dress*  
  
Audience-*screams*  
  
Peggi-^___________^ Guess what? I still don't own Pokémon..darned copyright laws.but I do own this..*pulls out copyrights to this fic* Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go have my copyrights laminated. Enjoy the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The 'Alakazam' turned back into Ditto, and Sophi led the group outside. Everyone noticed their arrival.  
  
Ash-Give us our Pokémon NOW!!!  
  
Jessie-First give us the REAL Multi-lution stone!  
  
Ash pulled out a Pokéball, and Misty and Brock followed. Ash looked to Gary.  
  
Ash-Help us!  
  
Gary-I can't. I refuse to battle her.  
  
Sophi-Do as you must, Gary.  
  
Gary reluctantly pulled out a Pokéball.  
  
Sophi-Goooooooo Ninetales!  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were up against Jessie and James. Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum had left already, not expecting Team Rocket to come back. Suddenly, the five battlers glared over at Gary and Sophi, who were not battling.  
  
Ash-Just battle her!!!  
  
Sophi-Get it over with.  
  
Gary-I.I can't, Sophi. I just love you too much.  
  
James felt a bit jealous when Sophi started to cry and Gary held her in his arms. But when their hold on each other broke, everyone noticed something. Their smile, their skin tone, many of their basic features..they were the same.  
  
Ash-You two are.  
  
Sophi-Cousins. Professor Oak is actually my uncle. My mother was his sister. Her name was Laura, and she died a year ago. And she was in Team Rocket. Ever since I was able to walk she taught me how to steal, lie, and cheat. And you all must admit. I'm good.  
  
She threw a Pokéball and Weezing popped out.  
  
Sophi-SMOKE SCREEN!  
  
When the smoke screen cleared, Sophi, James, Jessie, and Meowth were gone.  
  
Ash-THE MULTI-LUTION STONE! THE REAL ONE! IT'S GONE!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they stopped coughing, Jessie and James looked over at Sophi who was just calling her Dragonite back into the Pokéball.  
  
Sophi-Here. Take this.  
  
She tossed them the Multi-lution stone.  
  
James-How did you get it?  
  
Sophi-Like I said before, I was taught well. Now all we have to do is get out of this thick forest. Right around the other side is the boss' building.  
  
Sophi called out her father's Persian.  
  
Sophi-Lead us through the forest.  
  
The Persian nodded and started leading them. When Sophi turned around, James was the only one not moving.  
  
James-That Persian..she looks familiar.  
  
A billion thoughts raced through his head.  
  
James-You said she's your fathers?  
  
Sophi nodded. Suddenly James' eyes widened. When they had dropped the Pokémon off he had noticed something.  
  
James-Oh my God.what's your last name?  
  
Sophi-My full name is Sophi Laura Patrillo.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth-YOU MEAN YOU'RE THE BOSS' DAUGHTER?!  
  
Sophi-Yes. My mother married him. She was his best agent, full of energy and spunk. She had only been a member of Team Rocket for a month, and already she was his best. She worked alone, like me, and she was just as lady like. They married and she became vice president of Team Rocket Corporation. Then, about a year later, I was born. When Professor Oak found out that his sister had married Giovanni, he told their family, and they disowned her. Which in turn meant that I was no longer a member of their family. All I had was my mother and father. About a year ago my mother died of Pneumonia. She died while escaping my father's high security recovery room. She couldn't be held in a single room. She was a traveler, and had to be doing something. But she was just too sick. My father held me almost hostage in my room, not wanting to loose me too. I was all he had. And when the Multi-lution stone was stolen, he knew that with Ash's record, and with Professor Oak against him, I was the only one who could get it back.  
  
Jessie-But.but why didn't you tell us?  
  
Sophi-To tell you the truth, I was ashamed of being his daughter.  
  
James-Why? You could have been our leader, told us what to do, and gotten the respect you deserved.  
  
Sophi-I didn't even want to help in the first place.  
  
James-What do you mean?  
  
Sophi-I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I don't exactly look like much of a villain.  
  
Jessie-You got that right.  
  
Sophi-I'm only a member of Team Rocket because I have to. But if it were my choice, I would be a Pokémon trainer. I would travel around and rescue injured Pokémon, and work in a Pokémon center, and breed Pokémon.  
  
Jessie-Then why don't you tell your father?  
  
Sophi-It's not that easy. I've tried, but he just keeps telling me that it's too dangerous to go out on my own.  
  
James-And yet it's safe to let you go up against four trainers with dangerous Pokémon and steal an evolution stone?  
  
Sophi-You just don't understand. He's been blinded by my mother's death, and he just can't think straight.  
  
Suddenly, they were stopped by a guard.  
  
Guard-Miss Sophi, glad to see you back. The boss was getting worried.  
  
Sophi-Thank you, Mitchell. That will be all.  
  
Sophi led them into a small room where Giovanni was sitting at the desk waiting for them.  
  
Giovanni-Did you get it?  
  
Sophi-Yes sir.  
  
Sophi handed him the stone. When he took it, he grabbed her arm.  
  
Giovanni-You're bleeding.  
  
She looked down at a gash in her right arm.  
  
Sophi-Oh, it's nothing.I must have gotten it in the forest.  
  
Giovanni-James. I put you in charge of her. And what happens? BOTH OF YOU ARE FIRED! AND FOR LETTING HER GET HURT, GUARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A guard rushed into the room.  
  
Giovanni-Take them to the dungeons.  
  
Jessie-Dungeons?  
  
The guard escorted them to the downstairs dungeons.  
  
Sophi-Daddy! No! You can't! It wasn't their fault!!!  
  
Giovanni just shook his head in despair.  
  
Giovanni-Already they've corrupted your mind. Go up to your room before something worse happens to you. I'll have the nurse come in and check up on you.  
  
Sophi went up to her room.  
  
Sophi, thinking-I have to do something. He's going crazy. This can't go on.  
  
And with that, as Sophi cried, she began plotting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-*holds up laminated copyrights*  
  
James-What was the point of getting them laminated?  
  
Peggi-It's all I own so it's really special..but, I also own all EIGHT, count 'em EIGHT of my wonderful beautiful reviews..thanx guys! My reviews are sooooooooo great!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away to go recount all EIGHT!!!! Of her reviews.*  
  
Pegasus-What's the point of recounting them? There's still eight, no matter how many times you recount.oh well, till next time, bye!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Because I Love You

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU  
  
Disclaimer-*while glancing around nervously*Peggi doesn't own Pokémon or the evil dress.  
  
Evil Dress-*tackles the disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-*is tackled*  
  
Peggi-^_^  
  
Evil Dress-Looks like my job is done here.  
  
Goddess of Light-The dress can talk?  
  
Evil Dress-Yup.  
  
Goddess of Light-O.O; odd....  
  
Peggi-*in singsong voice* Don't forget to review! And remember. Flames will be used to make hot cocoa and s'mores. And to burn wood in the fire place where your favorite bishie will be placed when the fire is hot enough!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the dungeon, Jessie was trying to measure the bars of their cell to see how many would need to go for them to escape.  
  
James-Don't bother. I'm pretty sure they're pure steel.  
  
Jessie-Don't bug me.  
  
James just sighed. Meowth was going hysterical.  
  
Meowth-I CAN'T BELIEVE HE FIRED US! HOW COULD HE DO THAT? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!  
  
He kept yelling and running around the cell trying to get the attention of the guard who had taken them there. But he had already left. Jessie had finally given up calculating and Meowth was finally simmering down when James brought something up.  
  
James-Do you think he'll let us die here?  
  
Jessie-What do you mean?  
  
James-Well, I heard about this other Team Rocket member who was caught trying to Poké-nap the boss' Persian, and he was sent down here to the dungeons. The boss never fed him or gave him water. Eventually he died down here.  
  
Jessie-That's ridiculous. He wouldn't let someone die down here.  
  
Meowth-Then explain that.  
  
Jessie and James followed Meowth's glance to the cell across the room from them. Inside was a body.actually, it was a skeleton, chained to the wall. Jessie screamed in surprise.  
  
James-Told ya.  
  
Jessie-I DON'T WANNA DIE IN THIS CRUMY OLD CELL! I DON'T WANNA DIE AT ALL! BUT ESPECIALLY NOT HERE!  
  
Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.  
  
Sophi-You aren't going to die. I won't allow it.  
  
The three of them turned to see, not the beautiful angelic young girl in her blue dress with the most gorgeous long hair and stunning eyes they had ever seen, but that, even though it was Sophi, she had changed her appearance. She had cut her once waist long hair to just above her shoulders and had bleached it blond, she had put in color contacts so that her eyes were no longer green, but a dull grayish, and she was not only not wearing her blue dress, but she wasn't wearing a dress at all. She had on a faded blue tank top and lighter blue shorts that were about as short as what Misty wore. In fact, if she hadn't spoken, Jessie, James, and Meowth wouldn't have known it was her.  
  
James-What did you.but you.but.  
  
Jessie-Yeah. What he said.  
  
Sophi-Look, we don't have time. We have to get you out of here before my father notices I'm not in my room.  
  
Meowth-Trust me. He'd never recognize you.  
  
Sophi-Just come on.  
  
Jessie-But how? If we could get out of here, believe me. We would.  
  
Sophi just sighed.  
  
Sophi-It's easy. You do it like this.  
  
She reached into her hair and pulled out a hair clip that was hidden behind some more of her hair, and used it to pick the lock. The cell door opened almost as soon as Sophi put the clip in the lock.  
  
Jessie-You're good.  
  
Sophi-No time. Just follow me.  
  
She led them through the hallways and after what seemed like forever, she opened a thick steel door and the sunlight flew in at them. It took their eyes a moment to adjust to the bright sun. Jessie ran off to find a truck to hi-jack. Meowth and James followed shortly behind her.  
  
Sophi-There's something I have to do.  
  
Jessie-What?  
  
Sophi-There are a few people who probably want something back that I took.  
  
Jessie-You don't mean the twerps, do you.  
  
Sophi-We can't keep their Pokémon. It's just not right.  
  
James-But we're Team Rocket! We can't go soft on those stupid kids!  
  
Sophi-No, we aren't Team Rocket. You three got fired, and I'm not going back.  
  
Meowth-You're not?  
  
Sophi-No. I love my father, but I'm not going to go back just so I can be a prisoner. I need to follow my own dreams, even if it means running away from him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ About three hours later they arrived in Pallet town. Jessie, James, and Meowth waited in the hi-jacked truck while Sophi made her rounds. She walked up to the Ketchum house and knocked on the door. Ash opened the door.  
  
Ash-Hello. Who are you?  
  
Sophi-Here are your Pokémon.  
  
She handed the confused boy his Pokéballs. Misty and Brock came to the door to see who it was. She handed them their Pokémon also.  
  
Ash-Wait a minute! You're.  
  
Gary walked up behind her and spun her around.  
  
Gary-SOPHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
He looked as though he was going to kill her.  
  
Sophi-I'm returning these three their Pokémon, and I was going to give Professor Oak the Multi-lution stone. I stole it back from my father.  
  
Gary-Do you realize what's going to happen when you go back?  
  
Sophi-I'm not going back. I'm running away from home. I can't live there anymore.  
  
Gary-But what if he catches you?  
  
Sophi-He won't. I can't be on Team Rocket anymore, and he can't make me.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock just stared at the two who were talking, oblivious to their staring. They had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
Gary-I won't help you. You realize that, right?  
  
Sophi-I don't need your help.  
  
Gary-Maybe I should give grandpa the stone. He wouldn't want you here.  
  
Sophi-I don't see what I did wrong. It wasn't my fault.  
  
Ash-What wasn't your fault?  
  
Ash was clearly getting bored with not knowing what was going on.  
  
Sophi-It's not my fault that my mother married Giovanni.  
  
Misty-Wait.but isn't Giovanni the head of Team Rocket?  
  
Sophi and Gary-Yes.  
  
Sophi-Look, I must go now. Take this to Professor Oak.  
  
She handed Gary the Multi-lution stone. As soon as she did, she turned and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Jessie drove she turned to talk to Sophi who was busying herself scribbling in her notebook.  
  
Jessie-Where to?  
  
Sophi-I don't care. Just drop me off somewhere in the woods.  
  
Jessie-But isn't that dangerous?  
  
Sophi-I can take care of myself.  
  
Jessie drove for about five more minutes and stopped the truck.  
  
Jessie-Here ya go, kid.  
  
Sophi hugged Jessie and got out. Meowth and James were going to walk with her into the woods a bit before saying goodbye, just to make sure nothing bad was going to happen. They were still close to Giovanni's mansion, after all.  
  
James-Well, I guess this is it.  
  
Sophi-I guess so. Oh, here. Before I forget, take this.  
  
She handed him a Pokéball.  
  
Sophi-It's my father's Persian. I want you to have her. For protection. She may come in handy sometime.  
  
James-Why did you save us? Why didn't you just leave us in the dungeons? Anyone else would have.  
  
Sophi-It's because.  
  
She paused for a moment and then smiled up at him.  
  
Sophi-It's because I love you.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and they kissed each other for a brief moment.  
  
Meowth-That's disgusting. Very disgusting.  
  
The two parted and looked down at the Pokémon who was making faces of disgust and Sophi reached down to say her goodbyes to him.  
  
Sophi-You take care of yourself, kay?  
  
Meowth-You aren't going to kiss me, are you?  
  
Sophi just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He began to blush a little. With that, she stood up and began to walk away. Just as James and Meowth turned around she said one last thing.  
  
Sophi-Maybe we'll see each other again.  
  
Both James and Meowth nodded and they walked back to the truck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Well, that ended faster than I thought! I'm thinking about making a part two where the ex-members of Team Rocket meet up with Sophi again. Also in the plot, since it's just not right for the teen trio to not be members of Team Rocket, with my evil little plot, they become Team Rocket members once again. But I'll only do this if I get.oh, say three reviews.  
  
Marik-That's not very many.  
  
Peggi-I know, but I find that when you expect twenty, or even ten for that matter, you rarely get them. And I'm sure there's at least three people who want me to make a part two. Right?  
  
Audience-(who hasn't already left)*just blink and stare*  
  
Peggi-Hmph. That's not very nice.  
  
James-I got to kiss the girl! Yay!  
  
Peggi-Yeah. I don't know of a single movie in existence where the cute girl and hot guy don't kiss at the end just before they part after spending a long time together..so, I added it to the plot! Pretty nifty, huh?  
  
Pegasus-*sarcastically*Oh, yes. Very.  
  
Peggi-Anywayz, I await reviews! 


End file.
